This invention relates generally to solid material communition and, more particularly, to apparatus for controlling forward and reverse drive of forage harvester feed rolls.
Mechanical drive devices have been used to control rotation of feed rolls. More recently two sets of friction discs have been used in a clutch-brake device. The discs operated in oil and were controlled by electro-mechanical means to engage and disengage.
A limitation of such arrangements is disc wear and an excessive number of parts. Also, the wear problem eventually can cause torque changes which require adjustment and eventual replacement. Furthermore, since the advent of metal detectors used in forage harvester feed rolls, it is absolutely necessary to quickly stop the feed rolls when metal is detected. Therefore, response time delays normally associated with mechanical and electro-mechanical devices should be avoided.
The foregoing illustrates limitations of the known prior art. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations as set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is to provide an electric clutch-brake apparatus for forage harvester feed rolls.